1. Field of the Inventive Concept
Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuit devices may be assembled with circuit board chips, wire-bonded, encapsulated, and packaged to protect surfaces of the semiconductor device from external moisture and impurities and to dissipate heat from, for example, a bonding portion.
A semiconductor package may be fabricated by various processes using various members, including a lead frame, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a circuit film, for example. In particular, a semiconductor package may be fabricated using a bonding process, a wire process, and a molding process. In the molding process, a semiconductor molding apparatus may be used, for example, to encapsulate the semiconductor device. Encapsulation of the devices is critical to their performance and a system and method for effective encapsulation is therefore highly desirable.